When establishing a connection between a client and a server, the client sends a connection request message to the server setting the security protocols of the connection. The connection request message may contain several different extensions, one of which is the Server Name Identification (SNI) extension as in the case of a Transport Layer Security (TLS) client hello message. The SNI extension identifies the name of the server with which the client is attempting to establish a connection. However, the client is able to set or alter the SNI extension, and this can present network security issues.